Bet
by Little Kouhai
Summary: In which Leone makes a sexual bet, and it turns out she's very serious about it. (Wow idk how to summarize because there's not really much to it. Also idk how to categorize it.) [Rated M for sexual content.]


**Author's Note: ...I'm just going to apologize now because I've only ever written gay smut and ehhhh this was hard. I'm sorry if it sucks, but you can hate this all you want, just please don't judge me because holy fuck am I embarrassed right now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bet, actually. Somehow, Leone had deviated from the friendly usual competition and decided to take it to an entirely different level. Not one that Lubbock was too uncomfortable with—okay, okay, in all honesty, his opinion on the bet went beyond <em>not uncomfortable<em>. No, it was more one that was completely unexpected and because of that, the idea of it hadn't even crossed Lubbock's mind.

It wasn't one like, _Bet I can kick all their asses before you even have a chance to do a thing!_

_You can tag along—y'know, if you can manage to keep up!_

_Sounds great, but I bet you'll end up screwing yourself over!_

It was one that went a bit more like this: _I bet I'd be able to last longer than you._

Now, it wasn't really a random bet, just an unexpected one. Leone had stopped by his bookshop during the time he took off for a lunch break and found him reading erotic poetry,—insisting he answer her question after she confiscated the book, an inquiry made in an almost challenging tone, "So what's your other hand doing under the desk, hmm?" to which he replied that he'd already been through them enough times to justify not focusing on the beauty of the words and instead the other aspect of them—and then she laughed as he tried to explain. That's when she put forth the bet.

And it turned out she was being dead serious when she said she would last longer.

By this point, she had him pinned up against the wall, grinning as she held his wrists together above his head.

"Looks like I'm winning already!" Leone teased, moving her free hand down to cup Lubbock's crotch.

He let out a quiet gasp and involuntarily bucked his hips forward a bit. Yes, it seemed Leone had the upper hand in this situation, as if her high stamina didn't give her enough of an advantage as it already was.

She moved her hand up again to push up Lubbock's shirt, ducking her head down to run her tongue over one of his nipples. He gasped and tensed up for a moment before going almost completely slack. Leone let out hum of cocky satisfaction and bit down lightly, then harder until the boy cried out. His breaths were becoming quicker and more shallow, and each of his sounds were sending electricity through the blond—all of which settled right below her stomach.

Leone let go of Lubbock's wrists to push off his jacket and shirt. Her grin didn't fade for even for a second. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Figuring his absolute failure would easily contradict him if he lied, he nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Then lucky you, your first time will be with someone who has lots of experience!"

He didn't even open his mouth to reply as Leone unbuttoned his pants and dropped them.

"You take care of those, I'll take care of my own clothes."

Leone made quick work of her clothing, tossing at all to the side. Not exactly sure of what his next move should be, he did the same.

She grabbed his wrist to pull him over to her bed and shoved him down. "Here, have a seat so you don't fall." She got down on her knees between his legs. Tossing a confident look upwards first, she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Slowly and teasingly, she took the entire thing into her mouth, proving that she most likely didn't have any kind of gag reflex. She hummed softly and she bobbed her head up and down.

Lubbock clutched the sheets tightly, heavy gasps and fairly loud moans spilling from his lips. To help make it fair,—or perhaps not only for that reason, since his moans were making her horny as hell—Leone moved one of her hands down to touch herself. Unlike Lubbock, however, she was able to keep herself from making too much noise.

"Haah...ahh... F-fuck—!"

With a slick _pop_, she pulled her mouth away to look up at Lubbock. His cheeks were flushed bright red and his chest heaved as he drew in quick, shallow breaths. "Then why don't you lay down?"

He momentarily wondered why she had said _then_ before completely losing the capacity to care. He just did what had been suggested.

Leone positioned herself on top of him, supporting herself by putting her hands on either side of his head and resting her knees against his sides. The grin she originally had was back, and now there was a glint in her eyes much like what would be expected from a hungry animal about to devour its prey.

"I'm so going to kick your ass at this." Her voice was low and sounded rather dangerous.

She allowed Lubbock no time to process what she had said—hell if he would have cared anyway—before lowering her hips and pushing his dick inside of her. And while he let out a loud moan, all that came from her was a sharp, heavy exhale.

After a couple of moments, she moved her hips back and forth, thrusting forcefully since Lubbock clearly didn't possess the strength to do any of the work himself by this point. With each thrust, the boy's moans and whimpers became louder and louder, and Leone's gasps were more labored.

"Uah—Ahh! L-Leone—!"

And without any further warning, Lubbock came, spilling hot, sticky liquid inside her. All it took was a few more thrusts for her to climax as well, crying out quietly in ecstasy.

She allowed herself to collapse beside Lubbock as she tried to catch her breath. She had finished earlier than she thought she would, but she was also willing to venture far enough to say that it was the best orgasm she'd ever have.

After a few minutes of silence, Leone pushed herself into a sitting position. "I won."

"I still expected...I expected to fail by a lot more..." Lubbock still sounded out of breath, but it was to be expected. Besides, Leone liked it—it was actually a really cute state for him to be in.

"It was your voice." She leaned back against her wall. "That's what did it for me." She chuckled and winked at him. "Hey, if you were a little louder, I would have lost."

"...Fuck..."

"I don't think you could last another round."

Lubbock opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Here." Leone yanked off the top sheet on her bed and tossed it over where their clothes were, then moved him so his head was on her pillow. "We can clean this up tomorrow."

Lubbock gave a small nod and closed his eyes. Leone grabbed his jacket and laid it over him, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Lubba."

* * *

><p>"N-Najenda, I don't don't know exactly what a <em>first time<em> is, nor do I know if the word _fuck_ has a meaning other than—"

Najenda held up a finger to quiet Susanoo, breathing in and then removing the cigarette from her lips to release the smoke from her lungs before replying. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"B-but it sounds as if they're—"

"They're both fine." The young woman glanced up at Leone's bedroom window with a small smile. "I know my subordinates, and I'm honestly a bit surprised nothing like this has happened sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoops my hand slipped...a lot. Maybe I'll write more in the future so I can actually learn to write straight smut and not do a shit job at it.<strong>

**I like femdom, and if you don't, then hush because I don't need that kind of negativity in my life.**

****I don't even know how it got cute afterwards I just. ****And why did I end it like that, fuck.****

**alsoI'mnotsorryformakingthose_fuck_jokes /shot**


End file.
